


Heart

by Illusion_Of_Sea_Axes



Category: Achievement Hunter, fake achievement hunter crew
Genre: Heist, M/M, he good though, officers, ray gets hurt, the ending is kinda lame, unrealistic depictions of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion_Of_Sea_Axes/pseuds/Illusion_Of_Sea_Axes
Summary: After their most recent heist goes horribly south, Michael is worried not all of his crew will be making it back.





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> originally there were italics and shit but no. This things HTML text format shit kept fucking up. I spent hours trying to fix it.

Heartbeats thundered in Michael’s ears.

It was his own heart making those sounds, pumping at accelerated speeds to re-oxygenate the blood as it was quickly forced back into giant mass of muscle after running through the streams that were only shielded by a layer of skin throughout his entire body.

As was proven by the dark stain blossoming through the clothing covering his right hip, Michael’s body had a lot of work to do.  
He was running, cursing through rapid breaths and a half empty backback thumped against his back with his remaining explosives. He knew if he stopped he’d probably not be able to continue, so he didn’t stop.

He kept moving.

_“Charlie One!? Come in, Charlie One!” _A voice crackled over Michael’s still (miraculously) in-contact earpiece. He almost couldn’t hear it over his own thundering heartbeat and the blaring police sirens in the streets behind him.__

__“Ch-Charlie One…” Michael wheezed, swerving into an alley to try and throw them off the trail. He knew it would take a lot more work than that but it was a start._ _

___“Oh, thank god. You alright there, Mi-Charlie One?” ____ _

____“Shot.” He managed to answered, narrowly avoiding getting hit by a random car. It looked like it had seen better days. “Cops on trail.” He felt pathetic with such a simplistic way of response, but he was too busy putting energy into his legs and internal organs to focus a whole lot on his vocal cords._ _ _ _

_____“Shit. Charlie Two?” ____ _ _ _

______A static filled silence greeted Michael’s ears and he felt himself grow slightly anxious at the thought that Ray had failed to get out of range back on the highway._ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Bravo One…. Bravo one is down.” _Jack’s voice came over the ear piece and Michael felt greatly relieved to hear Jack’s voice, even though she sounded very pained. Michael desperately wanted to apologize right then but the sudden appearance of police lights at the end of another alley he had chosen to evade the cops cut him short.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Shit-Shit SHIT!” Michael hissed, slamming to a stop and nearly falling onto his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Charlie one!?” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m cornered! Fuck!” Michael snarled, looking around for a quick escape and choosing the rusted metal ladder that was bolted to the side of the building as the cruisers parked at the ends of the alley._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Location, Charlie one?” _Geoff called out, seeming just as worried as Michael. Fortunately he didn’t sound in immediate danger. He was the only voice of reason in this mess.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Don’t know!” Michael hissed, ignoring the agonizing pain filling into his leg as he scrambled up the ladder and threw his body out onto the roof. “R-Ray-?” Michael was cut off by a vicious cough as he rolled over onto his back and slowly got to his feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“Charlie one, position?” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I’m- Agh- I’m on some random rooftop… The cops are right behind me..” His breathing was ragged with both pain and exertion. Damn them all to hell, why did they have to flip over the fucking motorcycle!?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Do you have any more explosives?” _Ryan’s voice came onto the line and Michael shifted his half-empty backpack within arms reach and rooted through it, pulling out a small grenade.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yeah.. Yeah I got it..” Michael got an idea and quickly scrambled over to the lip of the building, peering down as officers flooded the alleyway. Six of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He held up the explosive and pulled the pin, dropping it down into the alley below. He quickly ducked out of sight as the police opened fire on the now revealed criminal. They shrieked in surprise and sudden terror seconds before it detonated. A large cloud of dust billowed out of the alleyway but Michael was too preoccupied with the new wound in his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He hardly felt it, his body high on adrenaline and whatever chemical-shit his body produced when he went on a heist. A quick look seemed to clarify it was a graze, thank god._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Charlie one?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Charlie one.. Cops are dealt with.. Any word from Charlie Two?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“W-What about Bravo two?” Oh god, please no. Please let him be okay._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Bravo two.. Bravo two is.. Shit!” Jack’s labored voice cut off with static-y gunshots before a response came from Geoff._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Bravo one!? Bravo one!?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“B-Bravo One… Shit, I need back up. I’m in that damn alley.. Bravo Two is.. I’m checking on ‘im now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Michael would have held his breath if his lungs weren’t already expanding to full size to take in as much oxygen as possible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“This is one shit show.” Ryan commented sourly and Michael growled a response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Maybe you should get your ass off that fuckin’ boat and come help us then!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“What do you say, Boss?” Ryan asked, clearly talking to Geoff who remained silent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Bravo Two is still here.. He’s pretty fucked up though… Shit, more cops!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Quickly.” Geoff answered quickly. “Alright team, new plan. Charlie One, find Charlie two and get your asses to the boat. Alpha two, get team Bravo and bring them back to the boat too. We’re gonna get everyone to Mount Chiliad like we originally planned.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I.. I dunno if I can do that.. Alpha One…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“How bad is it?” Geoff asked, not missing a beat. Michael hesitantly peeled his leather jacket and the red shirt underneath away from the wound. It was a grisly sight of agitated torn flesh and crimson blood that dripped down it and stained his pale skin in sticky red fluid. He cringed at the sight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I.. I think it’s a graze. It’s bleeding like fuckin’ hell though.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Where’d you get shot?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“The hip.. Shit, I might just bleed out at this rate.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Fucking hell, Charlie.” Ryan didn’t even bother to use the full codename. “Do I have to come pick up your ass too?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“No.” Geoff shot down the idea before Michael could even process a response. “We can’t all just group up together before we get to the boat, that’d make us easy targets.. Can you walk?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“If the adrenaline doesn’t wear off in the next few minutes, I can try..” Michael didn’t bother to say that staying split up made them just as easy targets._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Can you steal a car?” Jack’s voice came over the line again, clearly strained. Michael couldn’t remember how many times he’d accidentally shot her and that made him feel guiltier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Well.. I can give it a try.. But, Alpha One, I thought you didn’t want us to leave a trail?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Fuck that! Right now, you’re already leaving a trail with all that blood gushing out of you. Your lives are more important than getting away clean right now!”  
Geoff clearly was not interested in losing his crew, even if it meant Michael’s own involvement could be discovered. Although, he had lost his mask back in the motorcycle crash so it was likely already discovered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“A-Alright..” Michael took a deep breath and pushed his clothing back over the wound and climbing back down the ladder. He stepped over the debris and dismembered officer body parts before reaching a cruiser whose door was still open. “Thank god, there’s a shit ton of police cruisers out here and I don’t even have to hot wire any of ‘em.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Alpha Two, get to Team Bravo as soon as possible.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“On it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Michael slipped into the cruiser and shut the door, pulling out and driving back towards the crash site. Hopefully the officers would have cleared out before Michael arrived. Officers usually didn’t wear leather jackets and strut around with bullet holes.  
At least he hadn’t seen any cops like that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The highway still had a bunch of officers milling about, so Michael parked a good distance away and crawled out over the side of the highway which itself wasn’t very high.  
He sneaked closer to the crash sight, ignoring the large puddle of what he could assume was Ray’s blood. Ray himself was pinned to the hood of a cop car, struggling with the officers who were stripping off his guns. His white mask lay smeared in blood by the car and his ear piece was broken into little pieces next to it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Shit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Michael pulled out his special carbine from his backpack and pointed at the cops before taking a shot at the one trying to put the cuffs on Ray. Flesh and blood sprayed the air and he fell on top of Ray, the blood gushing out of his head mixing into Ray’s hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The other officers spun around to face Michael and he started wildly firing. He had the five of them down on the ground in puddles of their own blood and one had ducked behind a cruiser. The only one Michael hadn’t hit was the one who had pulled Ray up to use as a shield._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ray was an absolute mess._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________His simple choice of shorts and a black short-sleeve were ripped and stained in blood. Scrapes, bruises, and quite a few cuts marred his exposed skin and Michael winced at the sight of what was likely a bullet wound in his upper left arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He hated seeing his crew members injured, but it did fill him with a short burst of a rage that he used to leap up and charge at the officer, slamming the butt of his carbine into his face before he could move the half-conscious Ray to cover him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The officer dropped Ray and Michael held up his gun and fired into his chest twice. The bullets lodged themselves into the cruiser behind him and he collapsed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Quickly, Michael caught Ray with his free arm and slowly lowered him to the ground as the pain in his shoulder increased and his leg started to throb painfully.  
“Ray! Ray, speak to me buddy!” Michael hissed, pressing his hand to Ray’s scraped up wrist to test for a pulse which he was relieved to find quickly. Ray weakly moaned in pain and opened his eyes, staring up at his friend with a clear expression of pain. One of his eyes was half closed, a pretty bad cut sending blood trickling onto his eyelid and sticking into his lashes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Fuck… Michael..?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Shit, man, I was sure you were dead for a second there..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Y-You’re shot..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Alright, so you can still see. That’s good. Now, can you walk? I don’t wanna carry your ass back to the boat.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Boat..? G-Geoff said we were headin’.. Headin’ to Raic pass.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Change of plans.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Shit hit the fan, huh?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yeah. Everyone’s still intact though… Ryan’s got team Bravo.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Jack?” Michael briefly remembered how Ray had screamed quite loudly when Michael accidentally shot her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“She’s.. Alive. She’s got Gavin.. We need to get out of here..” Michael slowly started to lift Ray back to his feet, only to cry out in pain as a bullet grazed his upper arm near his shoulder wound._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He had forgotten about the other cop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Shit.. Michael.. You a’right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Shit.” He hissed, leaning Ray up against the side of the bloody cruiser. “Yeah, fine.. Just gotta-” He briefly used both his hands to lift up his carbine and he fired at the other cruiser. The officer had ducked out right at that moment and his throat and chest was quickly riddled in bullets._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Got ‘im?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yup.. C’mon, Ray, let’s get the hell out of here.” Michael let Ray lean on him as the two limped over to the stolen cruiser and slipped into it. The moment Ray was sprawled out in the back and Michael was sitting at the wheel, he stepped on the gas._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________They passed by multiple cruisers as they went to the crash sight. The cop probably called backup before trying to take out Michael. Son of a bitch.  
No one seemed to question the cruiser (it was relatively normal looking despite what it’s previous owners now looked like in an alleyway somewhere) and Michael mentally thanked whatever divine power there was that Ray had managed to survive without fatal or more severe injuries and that they were pretty close to getting the hell out of the nearest collection of cops._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ray was propped up against the door, one hand pressing against the bullet wound in his arm. Michael himself could feel the sticky fluid from his own body seeping into his jacket and into his seat. He could taste the metallic taste of blood in his own mouth from where he’d bitten the inside of his cheek when he was flung off the motorcycle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It was a miracle he still had all his teeth and a fully intact skeleton._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Michael.. How ya doin’?” Ray asked from the back, pain lacing his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I have no fucking clue.” His brain felt too rushed. All he could manage to think of was getting to the boat with the rest of the crew. His skin was still numb and if his hands were to release their iron grip  
on the wheel, they’d be shaking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Charlie one? Come in, Charlie one.” Geoff’s voice crackled over the earpiece and Michael let out a sigh of relief._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Charlie one. I got Charlie two and we’re on our way to the boat.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“How’s Charlie two?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Pretty scraped up. Got shot in the arm. He’s way better off than I am right now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“What happened to you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I got shot twice since the plan change.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Are you driving?” Ryan’s voice came on, the soft rumble of an engine behind his words. He was probably on his way to team Bravo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Holy fuck, Michael, you better hurry the fuck over here before you pass out from fucking blood loss!” Geoff snapped and Michael pressed harder on the pedal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I’m gonna break my cover. I’m using a police cruiser right now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Turn on the sirens then.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Michael hesitated before complying with Geoff’s order. A lot of the traffic cleared out of his way as he rushed down the road towards the marina that Ryan had said he’d docked the boat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“This is the worst heist ever.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yeah. It sure is.” Geoff answered, sounding a little distracted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Michael ignored it and continued driving, the line going silent as they tried to regroup and get a hold on their situation.  
He breathed a sigh of relief as the marina came into view and he swerved to a stop dangerously close to crashing over the edge and into the water. Ray hissed in pain at the sudden jolt, shutting up as several bullets pinged off the cruiser exterior._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Hold your fire! Alpha One, it’s me and Charlie Two.” Michael nearly said his boss’ name, but the man understood and the fire ceased. Michael opened the door and slipped out, opening Ray’s and helping him out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________As the two walked over to the stairway down to the dock, Michael started to feel the pain. Blood coated his jacket and he was starting to feel weak. His heart was slowing, adrenaline fading from his senses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Geoff leaped out of the boat and ran over, catching Michael before he collapsed to the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Shit, Michael, you alright?” Ray was capable of standing up, one hand pressed against his side. Michael internally hoped he hadn’t broken a rib in the crash._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Just fuckin’ peachy..” Michael answered back And Geoff slowly helped him walk down the stairway. Ray was heavily leaning on the railing to give him support as he followed the two down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Geoff slowly lifted Michael into the boat and sat him down on one of the plush red seats and Ray sat down next to him.  
Michael jumped as a loud string of curses crackled over his headset._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“FUCK-FUCK- OH DICKS- RYAN WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK!?” It was Jack, her pain forgotten for pure rage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Alpha Two? Team Bravo? What the fuck is happening?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Ryan just blew up a whole row of police cruisers and nearly flipped over the fucking car! We have wounded back here, dammit!” Jack was shouting and Michael could only assume she was referring to Gavin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I was just following Michael’s example.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Fuck you, Ryan… Don’t bring me into your shit.” Michael hissed, glaring at Geoff as he applied pressure to the wound in his hip with two hands. Geoff shot back a glare as well, frustration with an underlying tone of worry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Do you guys have Team Charlie?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yup.” Geoff answered, glancing at Ray. “Got ‘em in the boat right now. Ray’s pretty banged up but he’s not currently bleeding out like Michael here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Holy shit.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Still conscious.” Michael felt compelled to remind them of that. “H-How’s Gavin?” He didn’t even bother using the code name now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“He got shot in the arm and the other shoulder. Fortunately the bullets didn’t reach anything really vital.”  
Michael breathed a sigh of relief and his head thumped back against the headrest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“He needs serious medical attention. A bullet got him right beneath the ribs.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You said-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“It didn’t go deep. It’s almost a graze.. The exit wound is pretty big though. Geoff, you better have the first aid kit ready when I get to the boat.”  
Jack was usually better at patching up wounds than the rest of the crew._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Alright, Alright.. Ray, can you put pressure on one of these while I grab the kit?” He asked and Ray nodded, shuffling over. His hands took Geoff’s place as the kingpin grabbed a white kit from beneath the captain’s seat and opened it at Michael’s feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Hey, Ray, I need to see the wound.” Ray nodded and unzipped Michael’s jacket, pulling it off the other man who would have complained if it weren’t for the fatigue seeping into every little piece of his body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“We’re almost to the marina.” Jack’s voice chirped over the line._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Good. We’re next to the parked police cruiser.” Geoff answered, pulling out some disinfectant and cotton balls. Michael felt the cold night air nip at his skin as Ray pushed his shirt up to expose his hip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Shit, that’s a bad wound.” Ray answered, watching as Geoff poured some disinfectant onto the cotton and pressed it against Michael’s hip. The man snarled a string of curses and his leg jerked at the stinging pain that seemed to retrace the pain the wound itself already caused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Relax, you big baby.” Ray answered, earning an annoyed look from Michael as Geoff did his best to clean out the wound before applying a thick pad of gauze to the wound and wrapping a bandage twice around his waist to hold it in place. Blood quickly started seeping into the bandage but it seemed to stall the bleeding decently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Geoff lifted off Michael’s shirt and he weakly tried to fight him off as the man got more disinfectant-soaked cotton to press to the gun wounds in his shoulder and arm. He did the same as he did with the bullet wound in Michael’s hip and Ray helped him back into his shirt once the wounds were decently bandaged.  
His skin still burned and ached where it had been scraped, but it was fine with Michael with the threat of bleeding out removed from his mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You’re gonna have to get a new jacket.” Ray commented as Geoff pushed up Ray’s sleeve to start treating the wound in his upper arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Shit, I knew it was a bad idea to wear it on a heist.. Cost me a dick-load of money.” Michael wasn’t genuinely upset about his jacket. He was just glad no one was dead.  
He looked up at sound of a rumbling of an engine and watched as a car parked perilously close to the edge by the stolen cruiser. Within moments, Ryan was out of the truck with a limp body cradled in his arms and a familiar woman in a floral-patterned shirt limped out behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ryan wore a mask that looked exactly like the one Michael had been wearing when he and Ray got flung onto the highway. Michael’s was probably broken. At the very least the inside was probably stained in his blood after what happened to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jack looked on the verge of keeling over. Ryan’s jacket was wrapped tightly around her midsection and stained in blood. He winced at the thought of the damage being caused by him.  
Ryan reached the boat first and Ray shuffled out of the way so he could lay Gavin out on the seats with Geoff’s assistance. Michael wanted to pick him up and beg him to wake up, but he couldn’t make himself move._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The pale light from the marina lamp posts made Gavin’s skin looked more pale than it actually was. His face was covered in small cuts and he was missing his chrome glasses.  
Ryan took the chance to help Jack into the boat, sitting her down next to Gavin and Ray stood up to get out of the way. Jack pulled out her earpiece, heavily breathing out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“We really fucked up this heist, huh?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________There was a silence, but they all agreed. It had all started falling apart but they had gone through with it anyway. They had gotten too cocky.  
Geoff was stripping off Gavin’s shirt, exposing his bloodied side. The bullet wound was a hole in Gavin’s left side and easy to see through. Only a few centimeters of flesh kept it from being qualified as a graze. Three separate wounds marred his left arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Shit.. Gav..” Michael whimpered, watching as Geoff went about disinfecting the wounds and hissing frustration at the fast blood flow while Ryan grabbed wads of gauze and pressed it to an arm wound.  
Jack had joined in, pressing another wad of gauze to the wound in Gavin’s shoulder with one hand while the other clutched her middle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Geoff quickly went about to bandaging the side wound, making sure the bandages weren’t too tight, before he got to Gavin’s shoulder, just wrapping a thick layer of bandages around the whole upper arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Once he was all bandaged up, Ryan put his shirt back on to try and protect his skin from the cold even though it wouldn’t really do much.  
Michael hated feeling useless and he watched as Ryan seated himself at the captain’s seat and started up the engine while Geoff started treating the wounds on Jack’s back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________There was one clean through her thigh that they couldn’t do too much about aside from bandage it as tightly as possible. At least until they got to the safe house on Mount Chiliad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The safe house was an abandoned warehouse-like structure that Geoff had managed to turn into a shack with an underground base for the group to stage operations whenever they finished a heist (with little success) and had to recover or store their goods temporarily.  
It had cost a shit-load of cash but it was a worth it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“We ready to get going?” Ryan asked, slowly pulling the boat out of the docks.  
Geoff was reapplying Jack’s bloody floral shirt. It was better than being half naked in the cold surrounded by water. Hypothermia didn’t care who you were, after all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yeah. I say we are.” Geoff answered, sitting himself down in the seat next to Ryan while Ray sat down at Gavin’s feet while Michael sat by Gavin’s head.  
Michael readjusted Gavin so his torso was close to him and he wrapped his arms around the unconscious brit. This gave Ray enough space to sit comfortably._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Then, Ryan pulled out into open waters and began the ride to where they would eventually take a vehicle to the safehouse on Chiliad. They just had to stay off the land and as far away from the police squads for a little bit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It was late. So damn late that the only real light was the faint glint of the moonlight and the harsh artificial light of the boat headlights.  
Michael was lulled into a light doze, occasionally brought out of it when water splashed over the edge and added a sharp cold sting to the bitter wind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________After a while, Michael was snapped out of sleep by a quiet mumbling. He could feel the body in his arms shift and he looked down to see Gavin blinking groggily up at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Huh.. M-Michael?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Fuck.. Holy fuck, Gav.” Michael had been able to feel Gavin’s heart beat beneath the hand he had pressed against his upper back, but seeing him actually moving and talking made him feel so utterly relieved. He pulled Gavin up into an awkward hug, not wanting to agitate the wounds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“W-What happened..? W-We were heisting.. Why’re you-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Shh.. It’s fine, Gav. We’re heading to the safe house right now..” Gavin’s eyes drifted to the holes in Michael’s shirt, revealing the bandages that formed lumpy shapes underneath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“M-My boi..” He whimpered, looking suddenly upset. Michael suddenly remembered the scrapes and bruises covering his exposed skin and the dried blood sticking to his chin and his nose. “Y-You got hurt… What-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Don’t worry, I’m fine… Me and Ray flipped, it’s fine. You need to rest.” Michael’s voice was rarely as calm as it was now and Gavin seemed to realize this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“M’kay… Night, Michael..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Night, Gav.” Michael answered, the brit having already fallen asleep in his arms. The sun was beginning to wash the horizon a greenish-blue now. Everyone else on the boat was asleep aside from Ryan who was still driving the boat towards the shore near Mount Chiliad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________They had absolutely failed the heist. Instead of cash they got a fuck ton of injuries. But in the end, they were all alive. That was all that genuinely mattered to Michael. He’d give up everything. The lavish apartments, expensive cars, the huge bank accounts, all of it he’d give up to keep his crew._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Not like he’d ever tell them that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
